


Under My Skin

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, G!P, NaKuri, Oneshot, Smut, blowjob, explicit - Freeform, g!p Nanaba, handjob, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Nanaba can never seem to keep herself to one woman, always finding new ones to fall in love with and worship, until she meets Historia and their passionate physical relationship leads to intense romantic feelings.





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> there is sex. so yeah

**Nanaba (22:42):** Hey. I’m here. Where are you?

**Historia (22:43):** On my way, sorry!

Nanaba never had a problem finding a girl to take home. In fact, she was hit on by willing women all the time. Usually Nanaba had to escape or end up in an unplanned orgy. She wasn’t opposed to the idea, though. Nanaba wasn’t the clichéd shy type. She liked sex. Sex felt good, and there was just something so addictive about the feeling of intimacy when she was eating a girl out or thrusting inside of her. She loved connecting to people however she could. Nanaba was a people person, and with her good looks and charm, it was easy to find people to connect with.

Nanaba really loved women, too. If her sole purpose on this earth was to sleep with and worship as many women as possible, then she would die content and fulfilled.

_However—_ and there was that dirty word—lately, Nanaba found herself feeling a little disconnected.

It all started the moment she met Historia Reiss.

She lifted her phone and stared at her messages again, frowning. Historia was late. Nanaba was already worried, even though Historia had said she was on her way. Had something happened? Was she okay? Was it really okay for them to still do this?

“Nanaba, I’m so sorry!”

She turned her head to the side. Historia was beside her, bent over and breathing hard. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair a little dishevelled, kind of how she looked after they had sex. It made Nanaba’s belly warm even while it tugged hard on her heart.

“That’s okay. Is everything alright?”

Nanaba reached out and brushed a strand of Historia’s hair back behind a pink ear. She made sure to caress the soft skin of her cheek when she dropped her hand. Historia gave her a look. _That_ look. The one that told Nanaba everything and nothing at the same time. Historia knew what intent was there. Nanaba couldn’t hide everything from her, and eventually _this_ would be obvious too. Nanaba ignored the pain in her chest and focused on the task at hand.

“I’m fine. My roommate decided to invite _all_ of her friends over and I ended up having to flip someone over my shoulder before they would let me leave. I swear! Those women are relentless. As if they’ve never seen an attractive woman before.” Historia rolled her eyes.

Nanaba loved that about her. Historia could recognize that she was attractive, but she treated it more like a simple fact than say, her birth right. She never treated people based on something as lowly as physical appearance, but she did tend to use her own beauty to ‘persuade’ people when it suited the situation. Historia wasn’t malicious—she was simply incredibly smart and very adept at working with human nature. That was why she had Nanaba so cut up all the time, and whether she did this on purpose was a mystery.

“Well I’m sure if I was there I would have begged you to stay too.”

Historia’s ocean blue eyes suddenly slid along the length of her, taking in the outfit Nanaba had taken painstaking minutes to assemble. Historia made her want to be the best she could be. There was also nothing more satisfying than pleasing Historia’s eyes. And apparently what Historia saw now pleased her greatly. A familiar, dirty smile spread across her face.

“Such a nice outfit,” she commented almost innocently, “but it won’t stay on you long.”

There was a throb of many things—arousal, longing, pain. Nanaba’s heart and cock ached in sync. It was laughable, really. But there was no use thinking of useless things. They were both here for one reason only.

**_Historia (21:23):_ ** _I’m bored. Are you free to fuck?_

Reminded that their reason for meeting up so late was purely to satisfy their baser desires, Nanaba finally noticed that Historia had selected a top that hung low at her breasts, easily displaying her cleavage leveraged by a push-up bra. Even without that bra, though, Historia’s breasts were always spilling from her top. Nanaba’s throat suddenly felt dry. She wanted less to be standing there on the street, in the cold chill, and more to be in her warm apartment where she could run her hands over Historia’s pale, slick skin. Just imagining Historia’s breathy moans made Nanaba weak in the knees.

“It’s more about how I feel, than how quickly you can undress me,” Nanaba shot back playfully, making sure to flash her most attractive smile, the one that made her dimples pop out. Historia saw right through her, but she was apparently a sucker for that smile. She relented with an eye roll.

“Come on then, let’s do it.” The way she said _it_ made Nanaba shiver. Historia grabbed her hand and together they made their trek down the street and into the complex where Nanaba lived. Her flat was close to the entrance, so it didn’t take long for them to step into her home. The door shut with a click of finality behind them. It was leagues warmer inside, but Nanaba found she hadn’t even been aware of the cold on her skin. Just having Historia so near made her blood warm.

“So how do you want to fuck this time?” Historia asked her, nonchalant, business-like.

A rare spark of anger lit inside of Nanaba’s chest, and she knew exactly why it was there, though it wasn’t really Historia’s fault. She was merely going through the motions—to ask, first. Did they go fast? Slow? Was there role-play involved? Foreplay? Did they take their time, or did they just fuck? Historia liked to be somewhat prepared. This time, however, Nanaba didn’t feel inclined to fill her in. Historia had just hung her coat up when Nanaba took two large strides and then whirled her around to push her up against the wall. Before Historia could gasp in surprise Nanaba’s mouth was upon hers, lips and tongue urgent for anything _but_ talk.

Nanaba would never, ever force herself on someone. She’d rather throw herself underneath a moving vehicle. So when she realized the aggressiveness in her actions, she made to pull away, but Historia’s mouth followed hers and Historia pulled her down harshly, rocking their pelvises together. Nanaba was steadily on her way to becoming fully hard.

Historia groaned into her mouth. Nanaba felt something else, then—frustration. Why was she just okay with this? Why did she enjoy this so much?

Frantic, Nanaba lifted Historia by her thighs and twirled around to take them into the kitchen. Without even looking she took sure, confident steps until she could drop Historia down on the kitchen table and flip her onto her stomach.

“Nanaba?” Historia exclaimed, surprised but clearly aroused. She made no move to separate herself from the aggressive moment, so Nanaba figured she was enjoying it.

She angrily pulled Historia’s pants down her tiny legs, and then she took a slight moment to admire the dark, wet stain along the slit of Historia’s panties. She was _definitely_ enjoying this. A deep, carnal desperation clawed at Nanaba’s mind.

_I feel so trapped,_ Nanaba thought. _Trapped by you, Historia._

She pulled her cock free, not even caring to drop her own pants, and pushed Historia’s underwear to the side. When she pushed inside with a desperate grunt, she was trapped by an entirely different thing, by heat and slickness and _Historia_ , who eagerly rippled around her, pulling her in deeper.

When Nanaba clasped Historia’s hips with her hands, she was suddenly reminded of when they had first met.

XxX

_Nanaba found it difficult to keep a relationship going. She found it very easy to start them, to enjoy them in the beginning, but make them last? Her honest curiosity and desire to be with many different people always meant that her current partner ended up getting tired of it, or she decided to end things before someone got hurt. Most of the girls knew that Nanaba wasn’t all that interested in monogamy, and at first they were all perfectly fine with that, but as soon as someone else caught Nanaba’s interest, their true natures came out._

_Nanaba had just ended one such relationship. There was a slight flare of pain in her chest, but she knew within the week she would be totally over it._

_‘I’m sorry,’ her text read, ‘but I just couldn’t keep up with it anymore. You’re so sweet, but you’re too much of a free spirit. I want marriage and kids. Not constant sex and different partners.’_

_Nanaba had expected it. She always knew the signs, and she never faulted them. It was_ her _, not them. ‘It’s okay,’ she had texted back. ‘I hope you find someone that fits those ideals of happiness for you’. She had added a happy face for effect._

_They had been planning to meet for a date, though, so Nanaba was left standing outside the café in the slight drizzle. She wrapped her arms around herself and stared up at the sky. Was there something wrong with her? Why could she never keep her attention on one woman? Nanaba knew that if she didn’t have the values and morals that she did—thanks to her mothers—then she would have been a cheater. Without a doubt. It was only her deep sense of honesty and compassion that she was ever allowed to date so many women at once._

_The last girlfriend was indeed the last relationship. Nanaba still had flings on speed dial, but she didn’t feel like asking any of them for sex. They would know her relationship hadn’t worked out. They would make her feel as though there was something wrong with her, which she really didn’t want. All she needed was to clear her head, and get over this slight misstep._

_Thank god she hadn’t been in love._

_She headed into the café to escape the cold, ordered a coffee. It was mildly busy, enough that Nanaba had to wait a couple of minutes before she could sit down at one of the few empty tables and simply stare at her coffee, contemplating what to do next. She supposed she should go home and clean a bit. There were some dishes that needed cleaning from the night before. Maybe change her bed sheets._

_A ding from her phone caught her attention. The sound was unfamiliar, so instead of ignoring it she took her phone out and checked her notifications. She tilted her head._

_‘1 guest on_ Fiery _left a message. Check her out!’_

_Nanaba’s furrowed brows relaxed. Oh yeah. Long ago she had downloaded a lesbian dating app called Fiery—it sounded like a site for finding sex, but it was actually just a regular dating site similar to tinder. She had forgotten about it, but clearly others hadn’t. Her profile was complete with a full description of herself, her desires (‘fuck buddies are welcome’ it read) and many of the sexiest pictures she could snap. Nanaba opened her profile and sighed down at it._

_“Why am I such a whore?” she asked herself, shaking her head._

_She scrolled over to her messages and her eyes widened._

**_Kitty:_ ** _Hey. You’re hot. Want to fuck? I can see we’re in the same city._

_Nanaba first checked out her profile. There was no actual name, no description, but plenty of pictures. That was always a warning sign, but Nanaba found herself intrigued by this girl. The pictures were stunning—blonde hair, sharp blue eyes, coy smile. Her face was round and soft, but there were edges of hardness there. Years of learning to read people came in handy, Nanaba supposed. Some photos had a generous amount of exposed cleavage, which Nanaba wasn’t ashamed to admit she lingered by._ God damn, _she thought. There was a possibility that this was fake, but if it wasn’t? Maybe a good fuck was what she needed to mend a broken heart._

**_Nanaba:_ ** _Hey yourself. My name is Nanaba. When and where?_

_A few seconds later:_

**_Kitty:_ ** _Now. Do you know the restaurant called Secret Blue?_

**_Nanaba:_ ** _I do_

**_Kitty:_ ** _Meet me there. I’ll be waiting in my car, a Tesla._

_Nanaba’s brow lifted. She sent a quick reply that she was on her way, and then she left with the coffee in her hand and anticipation in her gut. She quickly messaged her friend to let her know where she was going, in the unlikely event that Nanaba hand delivered herself to a serial killer, or worse, a man. Her friend was as crude as usual, but it at least made Nanaba smile._

_When she reached the correct place, there was only one car in the parking lot, and it was in fact a Tesla. There was a second of doubt, of hesitation. Was this smart? How far was she willing to go for pussy? Nanaba considered it. Pretty far._

_She approached the car but stopped short when the door lifted upwards. It was dark inside, yet she pushed her concerns away and climbed in. The door closed smoothly with a soft click._

_“You’re brave,” a voice spoke at her side. It was soft but powerful, someone that clearly commanded authority, got it, and_ knew _it. Nanaba swallowed involuntarily._

_“Not my first time climbing into strange cars for sex,” she found herself admitting._

_The interior of the car filled with soft blue light, and Nanaba finally got a good look at the woman beside her. She was utterly beautiful. So beautiful that Nanaba’s stomach fluttered—which was something that never happened. She was way more beautiful than in her pictures, somehow._

_She chuckled. “This will be my first time doing something like this,” she said. “You can call me Historia.”_

_“Historia,” Nanaba tested._

_“Your place?” she suggested._

_“No,” Nanaba said, shaking her head. Historia’s head tilted in question. Before she could ask why, though, Nanaba dove forward and kissed her._

_There were lines. Always lines, and Nanaba knew them well, knew when to cross them, when not to. Now she felt like crossing them. This was a complete stranger. They had known each other for only a handful of seconds, and yet Nanaba burned for her. She fully expected to get a harsh slap across the face and she purposefully kept her body far enough away so as not to crowd Historia’s space, should she truly wish to end the kiss abruptly, but she didn’t. She gasped softly in surprise, but her lips were welcoming and her tongue even more so. The heat and taste of her made Nanaba hard in seconds. Something pressed hard against her crotch, making her groan in surprise, and she pulled away to glance down at Historia’s hand holding her. Historia gave her a naughty grin._

_“You feel pretty hard,” she said casually._

_Nanaba felt a mix of things—arousal, embarrassment, amusement. She decided to match Historia’s nonchalant confidence with her own, and pulled Historia onto her lap. Once again Historia gave a tiny gasp, but her small hands came up to grip onto her shoulders._

_“I am hard,” Nanaba answered assuredly. “Want to feel?”_

_Historia gave her a pleased grin. “I want to see,” she said._

_Nanaba’s heart was thudding hard against her ribs. She relaxed in the seat and slowly undid her belt, button and zipper. The sound of the zipper opening was the only sound in the car. Historia’s eyes remained glued to her hands. It made Nanaba feel like she was the most desirable thing on earth._

_She thought about perhaps being difficult, playing with her cock inside her pants but not taking it out just yet. But when Historia licked her lips and let out a short breath, her cock started throbbing and she knew there was no waiting. Nanaba slid her hand in slowly and pulled herself free. She stared at Historia as she did it, saw the way her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed when cold air brushed against the wet tip of her cock. Nanaba swallowed._

_“Do you want—?” Her words turned into a choke when Historia suddenly knocked her hand away and grabbed hold._

_“Is this okay?” Historia asked, eyelids fluttering innocently above smouldering blue eyes._

_Nanaba gave a jerky nod and relaxed back. Historia experimented at first; stroking her fingertips softly against the side of her cock, tracing the thrumming veins there. Wetness was already leaking out of the tip, sliding down the rigid shaft._

_Historia used the wetness against her palm and started stroking with her fist. Her hand was small and slightly cold, but that somehow only added to the pleasure. Every time her fist slid upwards and her thumb stroked over the head, Nanaba saw stars. She could hardly believe that this was happening, that this beautiful girl, a complete stranger, was stroking her cock._

_“Is this okay?” Historia asked her, voice thick and heavy. At first Nanaba couldn’t get her words out, Historia’s skilled hand rendering her mute._

_“Fantastic,” she finally groaned out. Historia grinned at her like a hungry lioness._

_“I want you in my mouth,” she said, voice sure and even. “Can I?”_

_Nanaba lifted a brow. Historia tightened her grip and pleasure rolled down Nanaba’s spine. Her hips lifted and she thrust herself up into Historia’s hand. “Sure,” Nanaba bit out around a moan._

_Historia grinned at her. For a moment her hand disappeared. That toe curling pleasure went with it, making Nanaba almost weep at the loss of contact, but then her seat was slid back and Historia crawled between her legs. Her eyes were hungry, filled with lust. Her lips were pink and full and when they sealed around the tip of Nanaba’s cock, there was nothing but heat and slickness and pleasure. She felt Historia’s tongue swirl around the head, lapping up as much wetness as she could._

_“Oh god,” Nanaba groaned. “Your mouth feels amazing.”_

_Historia hummed. “Imagine what my pussy feels like.”_

_The words made Nanaba’s stomach clench. Pressure pounded along her cock and more wetness spilled from the tip and onto Historia’s tongue. As much as Nanaba loved the way Historia’s lips stretched around her, how her cheeks hollowed and her head bobbed, she wanted more. She wanted to come not in her mouth, but deep inside her._

_Breath and heart stuttering, Nanaba pulled Historia upwards and flipped them around. Historia cried out in surprise but soon after released a moan of delight._

_“Oh wow, you are so hard.”_

_Nanaba could feel herself leaking. Her cock was absolutely full and aching and her entire body felt on fire. “Of course I am,” she panted, “knowing I’m about to fuck you until you scream my name.”_

_Historia’s eyes darkened. Nanaba hurriedly yanked her panties down until she was bare and open. By the looks of it, she was just as aroused by the whole situation. Her lips were swollen and slick, with her folds glistening and her clit peeking out of its hood. Nanaba wanted nothing more then to drop down and slide her tongue across her wet flesh, but that could wait. She needed to come._

_The seat dropped backwards nicely, allowing Nanaba to lay atop Historia with ease. Historia spread herself open wide and Nanaba grabbed hold of herself. She first rubbed the head through Historia’s wetness, astounded at the heat and silk and wetness of her. Historia was panting harshly, lids dropped low. Her hands were resting loosely atop her chest, so Nanaba paused and dropped down to kiss her. It was slow and long, and at the end of it Historia was grinding against her._

_“Nanaba,” she moaned breathlessly._

_“Hold onto me,” Nanaba told her. “You’ll need it.”_

_Historia did so, looping her arms around Nanaba’s neck. And then Nanaba pushed forward. She met slight resistance, but Historia was so wet and so ready that with one more push she sank all the way inside. Historia moaned loudly, inner walls clutching at Nanaba’s cock, pulling her in until their bodies were tightly pressed together._

_To anchor herself, Nanaba grabbed hold of her hips. Historia sucked in a breath, and then Nanaba started thrusting._

XxX

Historia’s hips were a landscape that Nanaba’s hands knew well. Her fingers fit like they were forged to piece together.

Historia cried out loudly. Nanaba drew her hips back, watched how her cock stretched Historia’s pussy, how she almost strained around her. Nanaba was aching and throbbing. Her head and heart were a mess of jumbled emotions, but her body wanted—needed—only one thing. She needed to make Historia scream like no one ever had.

Grunting, fingers clasped harshly, Nanaba sped up her thrusts. Their skin slapped together loudly and pulses of wetness slid down Historia’s thighs. Her inner walls fluttered and clamped down and Nanaba clenched her teeth hard.

“Nanaba,” Historia moaned loudly. Her body jerked against the table each time Nanaba slammed back inside of her. Her body was more open than usual, her pussy hotter and slicker. Did she really get off on rough fucking like this?

Nanaba lifted Historia slightly and angled her hips differently, now hitting Historia’s swollen front wall with the tip of her cock. Historia jerked and wailed. Her cries rose higher and higher.

Nanaba felt her own orgasm rushing at her. “Gonna come,” she groaned.

“Come inside me,” Historia begged.

That did it. Nanaba slammed in one more time and then came, thick jets spraying against Historia’s inner walls. That must have triggered it for Historia, because she clamped down hard and her inner muscles rippled. They milked Nanaba until she had nothing left to give. Instead of staying buried inside of Historia’s warm silk, like she usually loved to, Nanaba pulled out, zipped up and backed away until she was pressed against the wall.

Historia remained bent over the table, shoulders heaving with her haggard breaths. Her legs dangled, come sliding down her thighs, dripping onto the floor. She looked swollen and used. At her hips bruises were already forming.

Nanaba felt somehow dirty. Historia had no idea the emotional turmoil roiling around in her heart.

“Holy shit,” Historia uttered. “I’ve never been fucked that hard before.” She slid off the table and onto her feet, almost losing her balance. Nanaba didn’t move forward to catch her in case. She stared at Historia, heart sore.

“Nanaba?”

Nanaba looked away. “You can leave,” she said, tongue thick. “This was the last time. Goodbye, Historia.”

Historia stared at her, lips parted. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but shut it. Her eyes swam with emotion. Nanaba tried her hardest not to read too much into it, to fool herself into thinking Historia would refuse. That she cared.

Instead Historia gathered her clothing, dressed, and then left without a word. Nanaba’s chest ached like it was on fire.

She went to bed with a limp.

XxX

Weeks flew by. Nanaba no longer had regular sex. No sex, actually. She wasn’t even inclined to masturbate. The whole ordeal with Historia had left her romantically drained for years to come. Her heart still ached and yearned for Historia, but ending their physical relationship had been the right thing to do. Any more of it would have only made it hurt worse. Sadly, since then, Historia hadn’t tried to make contact with her.

“Nanaba?”

Nanaba blinked. Her friend Petra sat in front of her, waving a hand. She was frowning. “Sorry.”

“Off in space again?”

She stared at the menu in front of her, stomach hollow but not actually hungry.

“I guess.”

Petra exhaled harshly through her nose. “Honestly, you should have just told her.”

Nanaba’s heard lurched. “Probably.” She couldn’t help but sound and look defeated.

“Nana, is this girl really so amazing that you’re still so beat up about her?” 

“She was the first that made me want to stay. I love loving women. But Historia was just…” She swallowed. “She made me want to love only her.”

“But she hasn’t contacted you at all.”

“Historia… She likes the attention. She likes being wanted. But she’s so fierce and she’s so loyal. I’ve never met someone who makes me feel so much.” Just talking about it made her throat feel swollen. Emotion swelled inside of her. “I never thought I would fall in love like this,” she murmured. “I fell so hard for her.”

A soft gasp behind her made Nanaba turn around, and her heart nearly stopped. Historia was standing just behind her, a hand covering her mouth, eyes wide.

“Historia?” Nanaba flushed bright red. Historia had heard. Oh god, she knew.

“Nanaba… I…” She seemed at a loss for words.

Petra was looking between them, brow lifted. “We will reschedule,” she said softly. “Get your girl.” She folded the menu and left.

Nanaba stared after her. Her mouth had gone completely dry and her heart was pounding. She stood and scooted the chair forward.

“Why are you here?” Her voice came out softer than intended.

“I wanted to talk.”

Nanaba nodded. “Shall we walk through the park?”

Historia nodded, so they left the restaurant together and crossed the street to the park. It was slowly getting dark, so not many people were out. They started following the gravel trail, awkward silence settling between them. Nanaba didn’t have the nerve to speak first, so she waited.

“Did you mean what you said back there?” Historia asked.

“So you heard that.” Nanaba inhaled shakily. “Does it even matter?”

Historia stopped walking. She suddenly looked angry, which looked so out of place on her beautiful face. “Of course it matters!

Nanaba was taken aback. She furrowed her brows. “It does?”

Historia made a noise of frustration. She ran a hand through her silky blonde hair. “It took threatening all of your friends until they finally told me where you are. Then I marched down here to tell you off, and I hear _that_. What am I supposed to do now? Where do I direct all this anger?” She started rubbing her hands over her face.

“What are you trying to say?”

“I was pissed when you ended it,” Historia sighed. Her anger seemed to be melting away to sadness. “At first. I went home and slept with one of my roommates, but it did nothing for me. I tried to carry on, forget that you even existed, but I couldn’t. I started to miss you. Then I started wondering why you ended things, and I felt like I wasn’t good enough. Did you find someone else? Were you finally bored of me?” She wrapped her arms around herself. A light breeze started, ruffling their hair. “I can’t be with someone without seeing your face, Nanaba.” Their eyes met. “I can’t sleep without dreaming about you.”

Nanaba’s heart was hammering. “I love you,” she blurted. Historia inhaled sharply. “I meant it. I really do love you, which is why I ended things. I thought you would never feel the same. I was too scared.”

Historia stepped forward and pressed her face against Nanaba’s chest. “Of course I love you too, you big dumb idiot,” Historia said.

Nanaba’s entire body tingled. She had never expected this. She gently pulled Historia away and looked deeply into to her eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

She nodded, so Nanaba dipped down and moulded their lips together. Historia’s taste filled her senses. She finally felt like she could breathe again, like her world had more vibrant colours. Historia sighed and melted into the kiss. They held each other’s faces and kissed until they almost lost their balance. When they pulled away, they were smiling and drunk on their love.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Nanaba asked.

The high points of Historia’s cheeks were flushed and her ears were pink. She was absolutely beautiful. “I’d love that,” she responded. “A lot.”


End file.
